moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance
Void Elven Forces}} |Row 5 title = Capital |Row 5 info = Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest |Row 6 title = Major Cities |Row 6 info = Ironforge, Dun Morogh Exodar, Azuremyst Isle New Tinkertown, Dun Morogh Gilneas City, Gilnean Peninsula Boralus, Kul Tiras Shadowforge City, Burning Steppes Mechagon City, Mechagon |Row 7 title = Primary Language |Row 7 info = Common |Row 8 title = Secondary Languages |Row 8 info = Dwarven Thalassian Darnassian Gnomish Draenei |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }}The Grand Alliance (aka the Alliance) is one of two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the New Horde. The Alliance claims that it consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice. The Alliance was formed from the factions that were once known as the Alliance of Lordaeron when its leadership was centered in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. However, the Alliance was forced to move the bulk of its forces to Kalimdor and to the southern Eastern Kingdoms continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth in the aftermath of the Undead Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron. It has since lost many members as well as gained new allies, including the draenei of Argus, the kaldorei, and the Tushui pandaren. In addition, the high elves of Quel'thalas, whom were once a minority, have made a triumphant return to the Alliance as a major military organization known as the Silver Covenant. With the Legion's defeat, new races have answered the call of battle within the Alliance. Including the Lightforged Draenei of the Army of the Light and the Void Elves that were originally citizens of Silvermoon. =Members= ---- Humanity The humans are the primary race of the Alliance and make up the bulk of their forces. Most of the human kingdoms have fallen to dark times, but remain to fight with the Alliance in some form. All of the human kingdoms follow the Church of the Holy Light, an organization based in the Cathedral of Light, Stormwind City, that serves as the main clergy for the worship of the Holy Light, with the Archbishop at its head, and is primarily associated with the Alliance. Kingdom of Stormwind The Kingdom of Stormwind is a major power located on the southern subcontinent of Azeroth in the Eastern Kingdoms. It is one of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron following Stormwind City's destruction in the First War when it was known as the Kingdom of Azeroth. The kingdom was restored to its former glory and renamed to what it is now after the Second War. Its capital is Stormwind City, located in northwestern Elwynn Forest. It is led by King Anduin Wrynn. Kingdom of Stromgarde Stromgarde was the very first great nation of the humans from which all other nations developed, the Empire of Arathor. It once ruled and presently attempts to retake the Arathi Highlands. The nation rapidly declined after the Third War, losing almost all of its capital city and many other territories. They left the Alliance over disagreements on how to deal with the orcs, and did not rejoin the Alliance until after the Third War. Their capital was Stromgarde City, located in the south-west of the Arathi Highlands, but the majority of the city was lost after the Third War and now, the largest settlement is the small camp known as Refuge Pointe. It is presumably led by Lord Danath Trollbane. Kingdom of Kul Tiras An old human kingdom of merchants and sailors, the Kingdom of Kul Tiras is an island nation located on the isle of the same name and is distinguished for the power of its navy. It sustained a heavy attack by Horde forces during the Second War, but largely avoided and survived the Third War. Many of its citizens joined the expedition forces of Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor where they founded the nation of Theramore, which had the same sigil as Kul Tiras. They left the Alliance following the failed invasion of Durotar by Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and the Alliance's refusal to avenge their leader, and remained in isolation until following the beginning of the Blood War on Kul Tiran soil. Katherine Proudmoore was the acting Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras following her husband's death, though abdicated leadership to Jaina Proudmoore following the Siege of Boralus. The kingdom's capital is Boralus, located on the eastern coast of the island kingdom. It is led by Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore. Kingdom of Gilneas Formerly one of the strongest human nations, famous for its efficient factories and ironworks, the Kingdom of Gilneas was one of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron based on the Gilnean Peninsula in Lordaeron. It sealed itself off from the rest of the world shortly after the Second War, not wanting to be brought along in other nations' problems. After the Cataclysm and the forsaken invasion, it rejoined the Alliance and is in the process of rebuilding with the help of Stormwind and allies. It is led by King Genn Greymane. Kingdom of Lordaeron Ravaged by the plague and the Horde, the Kingdom of Lordaeron was once one of two major eastern human powers ruling over the Lordaeron subcontinent. Its remnants have now rallied under several banners. While they may not all agree in the manner in which Lordaeron should be restored, they all stand united under the banner of the Alliance. Though several had hoped that the return of Princess Calia Menethil would unite the remnants of Lordaeron, the princess' stance on the restoration of the kingdom is unknown as she is currently working with the High Priest of the Conclave. Kingdom of Alterac The Kingdom of Alterac is a kingdom in limbo that once ruled prosperously over the Alterac Mountains until the reigning House of Perenolde betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron. A minority of the people of the once traitor-kingdom have remained loyal to the Alliance, even after the Perenoldes' betrayal and the rise of the Syndicate. Kingdom of Ironforge The Kingdom of Ironforge is a major dwarven power that rules over the mountainous regions of Khaz Modan, populated by the Bronzebeard, Wildhammer, and Dark Iron clans; however, the Bronzebeard Clan is the majority which remains still in the capital city of the same name, Ironforge. They originally joined after the events of the Second War. After King Magni Bronzebeard was petrified to save Ironforge, the Council of Three Hammers was put into place, with a representative of each clan meeting in Ironforge, and all three clans united for the first time since the War of the Three Hammers. * The Bronzebeard Clan is led by High Thane Muradin Bronzebeard. They had gained complete control over Ironforge after the War of the Three Hammers, but after the Shattering, let the other clans form a council, bringing Ironforge in a new era. * The Wildhammer Clan is led by High Thane Falstad Wildhammer and are based in the Aerie Peaks, in the mountains of the Hinterlands. Formerly the denizens of Grim Batol, they were forced to leave after a curse was placed on the city. The scattered clans of the Twilight Highlands have been united under one banner and have been brought in the Alliance. * The Dark Iron Clan is led by Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan. Having joined the Alliance after the Cataclysm, these Dark Iron are a splinter faction who follow Moira instead of Ragnaros and the Twilight's Hammer Clan. Gnomeregan The Nation of Gnomeregan is made up of the mostly underground city of the same name and its satellite towns. It is inhabited by the ingenious gnomes, cousins of the dwarves, who have joined them to bring technological wonders to the Alliance. Their capital was abandoned after it was irradiated to stop a trogg attack. For a long time after, the gnomes lived in Tinker Town, located in Ironforge city. Following Operation: Gnomeregan, they built the town of New Tinkertown on the outskirts of their irradiated city. It is led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. Darnassus Darnassus is the night elf nation based in Teldrassil, a region in northern Kalimdor. The night elves, or kaldorei, lived for centuries in peace in the distant lands of Kalimdor until the Third War, in which they allied with human survivors from Lordaeron and Thrall's Horde to defeat the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Due to the Horde's continuing deforestation of Ashenvale, the Night Elves broke off and joined the Alliance. Their capital is the majestic city of Darnassus which the government takes its name from, located on the World Tree Teldrassil, off the coast of Darkshore. It is led by the High Priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind, and Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. The Exodar The Exodar is the crash-landed ship of the alien draenei people and a de facto nation. The draenei are a faction of uncorrupted eredar from the planet of Argus who have been fleeing from the forces of the Burning Legion for years until they crashed their ship in the Azuremyst Isle, Kalimdor, on Azeroth. The draenei are led by Prophet Velen. Silver Covenant The Silver Covenant is a military and political nation made up of the High Elves of Quel'Thalas, whose kingdom was once a prominent member of the Alliance of Lordaeron driven to near extinction due to the Scourge attack led by former Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil. The covenant is led by Ranger-General Vereesa Windrunner. Tushui Pandaren The Pandaren followers of the way of the Tushui, a philosophy that encourages living a venerable life through meditation, rigorous training, and moral conviction, were drawn to the Alliance because of similar philosophies, but do not hold any territory except designate embassies. They are led by Aysa Cloudsinger. Lightforged Draenei For millennia, the Army of the Light waged battles, skirmishes, and sabotage against the Burning Legion. They all knew they might not survive their final assault on Argus. After the Legion's defeat, the Army of the Light traveled to Azeroth and the Lightforged Draenei joined the Alliance. They are led by Captain Fareeya and Turalyon. Ren'dorei The void elves (or ren'dorei) are a race composed of Thalassian Elves who have infused themselves with the Void. Their leader, Alleria Windrunner, gained mastery of the Void on Argus and went on to ally with Magister Umbric, a sin'dorei exiled from Quel'Thalas alongside his followers due to his studies into the eldritch magic. Based in Telogrus Rift, they seek to use their powers for the means of defending Azeroth and fighting alongside Alliance endeavors. Mechagnome A sub-culture of mechanized gnomes that departed from Gnomeregan hundreds of years ago alongside the last gnomish king, King Mechagon and founded the eponymous nation of Mechagon on Mechagon Island. After a rebellion led by Prince Erazmin and aided by various adventurers and factions from both the Horde and Alliance, the mechagnomes merged societies with their kin once more, with Erazmin ceding leadership to Gelbin, crowning him the first King of the gnomes since Mechagon. = Military = ---- The Grand Alliance Military, sometimes referred to as the Alliance Military, is comprised of the army and naval forces affiliated with the nations of the Alliance and helps strengthen effective strategic and tactical cooperation among forces when fighting as one. It is headed by the High King of the Alliance, currently King Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind, but is only a coalition in that the High King does not simply have supreme authority over its branches, just like they do not have political power in other nations than their own, but only helps direct it during multinational conquests. In the absence of a High King, the leader of the Alliance Military is known as the Supreme Allied Commander. Alliance Army The Grand Alliance Army, sometimes referred to as the Alliance Army, is the united coalition of the land fighting forces of the Alliance nations. It is headed by the Alliance High Command Council, a leadership council formed by various high-ranking officers headed by the Grand Marshal of the Alliance Army, Julianne Tremblade. The various forces comprising the Alliance Army coalition include: * The Stormwind Army, the standing army of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is under the direct authority of the House of Wrynn, but its higher echelons are comprised of officers and nobles from the four corners of the kingdom. ** The 7th Legion, a unit renowned throughout the Alliance that is the amphibious war fighting force of the kingdom. * The Gilnean Army, the standing army of the Kingdom of Gilneas. It is under the direct authority of the House of Greymane, with the monarch holding the rank of High General of Gilneas. Having taken heavy losses in the Invasion of Gilneas, it remained inactive until it was restored to combat the renewed Legion threat. * The remnants of the once-glorious Stromic Army, the standing military of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The de facto leader of the Stromic military is Commander Amaren. * The Ironforge Army, the standing military of the Kingdom of Ironforge. It is known for its artillery and first pioneered siege machine technology nkw hsed by other nations. It is under the direct authority of the Council of Three Hammers. * The Shadowforge Army, the mechanically-driven military of the Empire of Thaurissan. It is under the direct authority of the Queen-Regent of the Empire, Moira Thaurissan, and will fall under the authority of her son Dagran Thaurissan II once he comes of age. * The Gnomeregan Military, the Gnomish nation's highly technological standing fighting force. * The Sentinel Army, the standing military of the night nlves of Darnassus. It is led by General Shandris Feathermoon. Alliance Navy The Grand Alliance Navy, sometimes referred to as the Alliance Navy, is the united coalition of the maritime fighting forces of the Alliance nations. It is headed by the Alliance Naval Command Council, a board of high-ranking naval officers subordinate to High Command from the various navies headed by the Grand Admiral of the Alliance Navy, Jes-Tereth. The various navies comprising the Alliance Navy coalition include: * The Stormwind Navy, the sizable naval fleet that enables Stormwind to expand across the seas. It is led by Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth and the Stormwind Naval Board of Admiralty. * The Kul Tiras Navy, the standing military of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The largest force on the seas that fielded thousands of ship-borne marines, Kul Tiras' naval domination was put into question for a time after the Great Cataclysm that shattered its fleets, but remains the dominant modern naval force, rivaled only by the Zandalari. It is led by Lady Katherine Proudmoore and the Kul Tiras Naval Board of Admiralty. ** The Kul Tiras Marine Corps is the amphibious military force of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and its equivalent to other countries' army branches. The corps defend the Kul Tiras Navy and are deployed across Azeroth to fight enemies of the kingdom and the Grand Alliance. * The Gilnean Navy, the naval force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Originally disbanded and liquidated following the construction of the Greymane Wall, it was restored when word of the Legion's return reached the Alliance. It is led by High Admiral Isobel Crestdown. * The Stromic Navy, a somewhat small and inactive navy comprised of four fleets that serve the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Of the four fleets, only two are in active service. * The Ironforge Navy, the fleet of steam-powered sea vessels and their crewmen in military service to the Kingdom of Ironforge. Other Forces Though not directly affiliated with the Alliance armies, the following paramilitary forces fight or have fought for the Alliance: * The Stormpike Guard, an expeditionary force of Stormpike dwarves led by General Vanndar Stormpike that have declared sovereign imperialistic imperative upon the valleys of Alterac after encountering the native Winterax troll tribe and the local Frostwolf clan. * The League of Arathor, a faction of Stromic remnants led by Radulf Leder that are focused on wrestling control of the Arathi Basin, a valley rich with resources that could be of great value to the Alliance, from the Forsaken. * The Gilneas Liberation Front, a resistance group that was formed from the shattered remnants of the Gilnean Military. Led by Lord Darius Crowley, the GLF was the main resistance against the Forsaken occupation force in Gilneas and Silverpine until its disbandment and reformation in the restored Gilnean armed forces. = Symbolism = ---- The official crest of the Grand Alliance is made up of symbols from its original members: atop the crest is a hammer with an anvil, in representation of Ironforge; in the center, the main piece of the crest is a shield with a lion flanked by two gryphons, in representation of Stormwind; at the bottom are four gears, in representation of Gnomeregan; and intertwined with the gears are a pair of crosses purple arrows, in representation of Darnassus. The entirety of the crest is blue and gold minus the arrows, which are the main colors of the Alliance. While the crest is most formal, the golden lion from the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Stormwind is also recognized as an Alliance symbol. = Gallery = ---- Alliance.jpg|The leaders of the Alliance stand united until the bitter end. (Artist Unknown) Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance